Yellow
by Hatsumomoji
Summary: Ideally, a reencounter with a successful former classmate would spur a romance. In this case, even Renge's well-meaning manipulating is fruitless.  But how significant is the color of Haruhi's dress, and is it enough to grab Kyoya Ootori's attention?


Yellow

All of this came out of a one-word prompt: "Color"

Characters are not mine, etc. etc. Dig my totally uncreative, _practical_ and appropriate title. :P

* * *

><p>"We should get married," said Renge, waving her sandwich above her head exuberantly. Haruhi glanced at her wordlessly through her dark lashes and cocked an eyebrow, stirring her curry slowly.<p>

"Really?" she murmured, the corners of her lips curving just barely.

"I don't mean to each _other_." Renge leaned back in her chair and slapped her sandwich back on the paper plate.

"Naturally." Haruhi chuckled, and slipped away from the table. This was a familiar conversation. She crossed the small room to the vending machine and knelt to study the options. Behind her Renge stabbed at the potato salad and tapped her pointed, distinctly ring-less fingers against the table. It didn't take much to get her riled about her frequently single status, and this would be one of many innocent conversations infiltrated by the topic of marriage. Renge huffed loudly from behind her, a gorgeous scowl smeared across her face.

"You could at least pretend to be listening." she barked.

"I'm listening." said Haruhi, lips quirking. "What do you want, coffee or tea?"

"I'm perfectly serious." Renge swung one leg over the other, her black pump dangling precariously off the tip of her toe. No matter what, this sermon would end with the same conclusion as the last one, and the one before that, and the one before that. Thankfully, Haruhi had the incredible ability to placate even the most ridiculous of Renge's ideas.

But clearly, that wasn't enough to keep her from repeating them.

"Put your shoe back on." said Haruhi without turning as she pushed quarters into the slot.

"I think it's about time we got married. We're at the right age." Renge bounced her leg up and down. "Tea, please."

"What makes you say that?" Haruhi smiled widely. "Cream or sugar?"

"Cream." Renge picked up her flimsy sandwich again and glared at it accusingly as if it were the pastrami, and not her own excessive need to hunt for potential spouses, that caused her unhappiness. The scowl returned twofold, her full lips pulled into a superlative pout. "And don't placate me." She added, slapping the bread onto the paper plate and poking at it with a long, polished finger. Her impatience and Haruhi's calm demeanor were beginning to make her irritable. She waited through another bout of silence before she launched into it again, leaning forward aggressively, hands extended.

"I mean, why _not_? Don't you think it's the right time to think about settling down?"

"Thinking about it isn't the same thing as doing it," Haruhi replied over her shoulder as she knelt to grab the cans and stood. "We're not _that _old." she added, turning back with a wink.

Renge crossed her arms. "Tsukina from downstairs got engaged the other day."

Haruhi bit her lip to suppress a knowing grin. "Oh, is that what this is about?"

"Is _what_ what this is about?"

"Tsukina from downstairs."

"What about her?"

"Last I heard, she's your age."

"And where did you hear _that_?" Renge lifted her chin pompously.

"From you." Haruhi slid back into her seat and folded her legs neatly, passing the tea across the table. Renge pouted and Haruhi smiled warmly. She knew exactly where this was coming from, exactly what to say, and after several bouts with the same argument she knew where to poke the holes.

"So, you think we should get married. Do you have someone?"

Renge snapped open the can and swirled the contents around nonchalantly. "Not yet." she muttered.

"Then what's the hurry?"

"Oh, I'll find someone!" she declared, her finger pointed aggressively in the air. "And so," she aimed at Haruhi. "will you."

"Is that right?"

"Don't doubt it! It's about time you started dating again."

"I haven't stopped dating, Renge."

"Well you should do it more often. In fact, you _need_ to do it more often."

Haruhi drained the last of her coffee and cleared her place at the table. "You say that like you already have someone in mind."

"I do." answered Renge proudly, and her eyes sparkled with excitement. Haruhi noticed and turned towards her apprehensively. This was something new.

"Renge, no. The last time you set me up it ended badly."

"No no no no no, that was different." Renge waved her hand dismissively. "Suoh was infatuated with you. Too much drama. This time-"

"This time you can leave me out of it, thank you." Haruhi turned away and washed her hands in the sink. But Renge was in the mood to be persistent, and she jumped up to prance around the break room excitedly.

"You'll see. This time I have the right one for you. I don't know what I was thinking before."

Haruhi sighed. "Who is it?"

Renge brought her hand to her cheek and winked suggestively. "Ootori."

"What?"

"Kyoya Ootori."

"No, I heard you," said Haruhi, muttering under her breath, "I was just hoping I got it wrong."

"It'll be great! You two work together, you're both brilliant, he's rich, you're pretty-"

"He's an heir, and he's a _client_…" Haruhi added sarcastically. Renge shook her head.

"Status doesn't matter when you're in _love_." she crooned, a syrupy smile smeared across her face. "Don't you worry, just leave it all to me."

"That I definitely won't do!" said Haruhi, but as she prepared a retort she glanced at the clock and sighed.

"I have to get back to work."

"Oh, me too." Renge snatched her purse and threw it over her head, grinning. "I gotta run, we'll do lunch again tomorrow! I'll take care of _everything_."

"But wait-" Haruhi called, but Renge was already flying out the door and darting through the cubicles with her usual haste. She pranced away waving emphatically, and Haruhi watched her go with a small sense of apprehension climbing up her spine.


End file.
